


Led Me to You

by baeconandeggs, chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Chanyeol didn't know a single "Okay" will change his life.





	Led Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE134  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I’m sorry to the prompter for I kinda got off the prompt but I still hope you’ll like it! Also others! It’s my 2nd time joining BAE and I’m happy writing for our best ship again :D I did this through extreme writer’s block amidst thesis and ojt prepations so I apologize for some errors you might find. Anyway, hope you all will enjoy it.

Clutching the strap of his bag, he took his first step inside the university compound. Maybe his grip was too tight for the strap's liking, but he didn't consider the inanimate object's feelings anymore for it feels like his heart is about to get out of his rib cage.

This is it.

It is Chanyeol's first time to settle his foot in the said university, and he was too unaware of the others' stares for he's too focused on getting to the Dean and his schedule. He bites his lip to stop himself from gawking how grand his new university looks like; don't get him wrong, his previous one was clean and presentable, but this one is  _ _glamorous.__  Seems like it wasn't a joke to be the most prestigious university in the country.

Too starstrucked with the buildings' designs, he was surprised when he bumped on something soft.

 _ _Someone__  soft.

He gasped, taken aback and felt sorry when he saw the other person rubbing his forehead. Immediately, he picked the person's glasses that was dropped all because of him. Not to be cocky, but it wasn't his fault the other was short, he didn't see him walking towards him...

Chanyeol sighed in relief when he saw that the glasses wasn't broken nor had a dent in any way. "I'm sorry," he meekly said as he extends the glasses towards him. The other person took his hand off his forehead and finally looked at him.

And  _ _oh boy__ , he didn't expect that.

He also  _ _looks__ soft.

Chanyeol suddenly felt his cheeks hot for some reason and he bets his ears are also that red at the moment. The other person, whose brows are now creased because of annoyance, took the glasses from him. "Next time, look where you're going!"

Wow, he also didn't expect that.

Okay, Chanyeol's taking everything back now. He already said he's sorry! He wants to retort something back but the shortie already huffed away from him.

Chanyeol snorted and composed himself to stay calm. It's his first day, better make it memorable.

*  
Opening the door of his supposed dorm room, he almost dropped everything he's carrying. The room is  _ _freaking__ big; seriously, it's unnecessarily spacious.

And Chanyeols loves that.

Maybe because he was too used to cramped up rooms, to say that his built is big, their house back home wasn't that friendly for his height.

He took strides towards the mini kitchen and his study table. His bed, it is also big for a solo occupant if they're smaller than him but for him? It's perfect. The room is fully furnished and Chanyeol couldn't help but feel his heart sink as he also sink on his bed, sitting on the soft mattress.

He thinks it's too much.

He's sure the unit costs more than his mother's pay for a whole year.

He's grateful but still... he feels out of place.

*

Park Chanyeol is a son of a trusted gardener of a very wealthy family in the province a little south of the capital. The owners, seeing how the used-to-be little Chanyeol is finally grown up and helping his mother in trimming the leaves after university, offered the young man an opportunity of a lifetime.

The freshman almost had his jaw dropped when Mr. and Mrs. Kim broke the news to him one day when they called him up to their office.

Full scholarship, everything covered; dorm fees, miscellaneous fees, tuition fees, and even his allowance...at the top university in Seoul.

__Chanyeol's dream school._ _

Only a fool would refuse such offer, and his mother was in tears when she knew.

Tears of joy and sadness; the woes are sending Chanyeol off to the capital. If she had a choice, Mrs. Park will keep her son by her side. But of course, any parent would want the best for their children, even if it hurts.

*

Even if the mattress is  _ _very__ comfortable, Chanyeol didn't have enough sleep the past night. He kept on tossing and turning, and he knows it's because of the fact that it's his first time away from home. He sounds like a wuss, but it's true.

Sighing, Chanyeol rose from the bed and took his keys before locking his room, deciding the outside air might clear up his mind from home sickness.

Because it's just the first day of the semester, there was no curfew for the moment. Chanyeol can see people of his age go to and fro the dorm gates, with the guard standing at the side. The wind is chilly and all he can do is bow to the guard whom he presumes will stay all night.

Unlike the usual urban night setting, the area specifically where the dorms are at weren't that concocted with city structures for it's located at the back of the university. But once you step out and wander, you will realize you're at the middle of the capital—the area was just surrounded with trees.

Walking around with his eyes taking everything in, he suddenly realized he didn't know the way back. He is that bad at directions. Deciding that it would not hurt to wander off more for he'll just take a cab back, he found himself in front of a nicely lit place. He still haven't opened the door yet the aroma from inside reeks through the slits but he's not sure if he should enter.

Chanyeol is not stupid not to know how cafés work but he haven't tried eating at one. First, he finds it weird to spend so much just for coffee. Second, he had  _ _nothing__ to spend.

He can see the people inside and those are not his level.

But today is different for he has some bills inside his pocket and he can afford a cup or two, as he can see from the menu board from the inside.

And Chanyeol loves coffee, he admits. Even if instant one he is used to, he loves those.

He'll just try it, he says to himself. It wouldn't hurt, right? His allowance is big but he doesn't want spending it on unnecessary things but this will be an exception. Also, the smell of the place makes his mind spin in a good way; like it pulls you closer gently.

And Chanyeol finds himself in front of the cashier.

"Good evening, sir. What do you like for tonight?"

Chanyeol gulped hard for the words in front of him look too foreign like, what the hell is an  _ _espresso__? And the sizes...  _ _venti__?

Maybe the guy behind the counter sensed his unfamiliarity and just offered him their best seller. He took the smallest sized one and oh boy, the price is no joke.

"What's your name, sir?"

Maybe Chanyeol's confusion is that obvious for the guy to explain why he needed a name. The tall one's ears grew red and he can feel that right now.

Not wanting to give out his name easily, he foolishly said  _ _venti__ out of embarrassment... which just made him more embarrassed. Chanyeol can see for the cashier stifles his chuckle and repeats his order. Chanyeol gave the money. After that, the guy told him to sit first and they'll just call him when his drink's ready and before leaving the counter, Chanyeol took a glance on the guy's nameplate.

"Thanks... Kyungsoo-ssi?"

The guy blinked and this time, it's Chanyeol who's holding his grin because of how red the guy's cheeks had become.

Chanyeol pauses when he saw that most tables are occupied. Was he too caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the number of people inside? He scanned the crowd and spotted a table in the corner with a lone guy in front of his laptop.

Does Chanyeol want to stand and wait for his drink? Hell no. So he musters his confidence and approaches the table.

Clearing his throat, he started. "Excuse me, can I sit—"

"Go on," the other guy cut him off without even taking his eyes off his laptop's screen. Chanyeol was taken aback by the stern voice and just sat quietly. Since he's a fool for not taking his phone with him, he doesn't know what to do while waiting for his drink. So he let his eyes wander around the place. The place is not only nose pleasing but also eye pleasing.

Then his eyes landed on the guy opposite of him. He's wearing a hoodie and cap that he can't see his face properly. But he can see his nose to his chin.

He finds it amusing that he keeps on pouting and he's somehow familiar...

Chanyeol doesn't know that he's already staring when the other guy lift his head up and look directly to him. With that, Chanyeol immediately averted his eyes and it landed on the other guy's drink.

 _ _Tall__ , written messily.

So he's basically  _ _short__?

And he accidentally said his thought aloud. He can see the other guy look at him with a frown marred on his face. Before he can even explain himself that he's just curious, he heard all loud and clear.

"One tall iced caffè latte for  _ _Venti__!"

Chanyeol can feel his ears' warmth once again. And he heard a chuckle from the opposite guy.

"Wow, such originality."

That ticked him off somehow but instead of saying anything back, he stood up and took his drink, not forgetting to thank Kyungsoo.

Rich people really are something.

*

Chanyeol is aloof to people not around his league, except to Mr. and Mrs. Kim for they're very kind. Of all the generosity the couple showed him, it doesn't mean their child would be the same. Even if the oldest and the second of the siblings are civil around him, the youngest seems to be hostile.

Jongin used to be such a friend for Chanyeol.

He has memories of them playing all around the garden, running in the hallways, and showing each other toys in Jongin's room. All of this happened while the owners and workers watch them with smiles on their faces.

Change took place without any notice around middle school. One day, Jongin just stopped talking to him after school. Sure, they attend the same school—for Chanyeol's grades are not that hard to grant a scholarship with—but his mother's employer's son treated him like air for the first time.

You know that feeling wherein your chest just feels heavy as if it's throbbing in pain? At young age, Chanyeol experienced heart break because of a friend.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to figure the reason out. Who would want to hang out with a gardener's son in such a prestigious school? It was all about social status.

Chanyeol didn't pursue to attend any high end high school when he moved up even though he is able to, especially that one Jongin attended.

Now that they're attending the same university again, Chanyeol wouldn't admit but he hopes they can mend the broken friendship he's sure he's the only one longing to.

*

"No," and just like that, he walked off without any remorse.

Baekhyun sighs as he adjusts his laptop bag's strap on his shoulder. The shit is getting heavier as time passes and a freshman had the audacity to stop him  _ _just__ to confess. Really, he's surprised how brave the guy is. Everybody knows he never accepts confessions, and what does he expect when he just pops out of the blue when Baekhyun doesn't even know him so much? It pisses him off.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?"

Baekhyun almost jumps at the sudden arrival of his friend. Kyungsoo just chuckles at the reaction and continues to look ahead of the hallway. Baekhyun's sure his frown is very visible even in peripheral view.

"I saw that."

Baekhyun doesn't need to ask what he's pertaining to. "Ugh, it's annoying."

"Have you ever considered loosening up?"

This made him cock his left brow up. "Tell me you're not fucking serious, Kyungsoo."

Not minding the curse word anymore even if he had always condemned him from using such, it's his turn to sigh. "I mean, doesn't it tire you?"

"The question is aren't they getting tired of me turning them down. They clearly know I won't accept any of them."

"Are your standards as tall as a skyscraper?"

Baekhyun wants to say  _ _No, I just don't trust strangers__ , but he said instead, "Maybe."

Kyungsoo is not stupid to accept that's just the reason. Still, he just snorted and entered the classroom with him.

"I can't wait to see you all head over heels over someone."

Baekhyun scoffs, "Dream on."

*

If Baekhyun is not tired of turning every boy and girl down, Kim Jongin has better  _ _stamina.__

"Oh my  _ _fucking__ god," Baekhyun murmurs when he saw the said guy leaning on the wall opposite of their room's doorway. Kyungsoo elbows Baekhyun but he is too exhausted to even react even if it hurts.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes instead of greeting back when Jongin waved his hand. Kyungsoo keeps a stoic face as he walks beside Baekhyun who is ready to escape the  _ _suffocatingly__ handsome guy, only to be blocked by him. Really, Jongin is  _ _fucking__ suffocating.

"When will you give up?" Baekhyun says even before the tall guy can say anything. Even if that's a bit harsh, Jongin flashed his famous killer smile and it's Kyungsoo's turn to roll his eyes, his is subtle though.

"When you're already mine."

Baekhyun wants to choke someone's neck, preferably Jongin's. "Just stop, okay?" Baekhyun says as he flings his hands left and right. "Make yourself busy, I don't know- get a job? Study? Actually start being productive? Or just date somebody else?"

Jongin would've smoothly retorted something back if only Kyungsoo didn't snort. Even Sehun, Jongin's company, was surprised. All of them look at him; with Baekhyun feeling proud and amused, and with Jongin just the latter. Kyungsoo usually doesn't give a fuck whenever Jongin is around so this is a first.

Before anyone can say something, Kyungsoo clears his throat. "We only have five minutes before our next period," and pulls Baekhyun to the exit of the building. Baekhyun just quietly chuckles as he let his best friend do what he wants.

They still have two hours before their next class.

*

Kim Jongin... Baekhyun's sure he's just out there to get him as a trophy boyfriend if he gives in to the guy. Who wouldn't?

Everybody that gets close to him all has one intention: to have the heir of Byun either to present to their parents or to boast to their friends.

Also, he's definitely positive Jongin doesn't really like him.

So with that, he'll just rather—

"Shit, I'm—I'm sorry,"

Baekhyun almost had a heart attack when he felt that his laptop bag almost slip from his shoulder. He actually doesn't care about the laptop itself because hell, he can buy another one in a snap of his fingers... but his files! He will wring somebody's neck if his files will be lost. That's why he had the urge to BF.... bitch fit.

"Are you fucking blind—"

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you anywhere?"

BF... aborted.

Well, the guy who bumped unto him under broad daylight has his hand on his arm to check if he's okay.

The opposite guy's sincere (Baekhyun's unsure but whatever) stare made him halt. Plus the fact that he's kinda cute. He can't point it out bur he thinks he already saw him somewhere... Baekhyun felt conscious immediately.

"—Hello? Mister?"

He's about to say that  _ _he's okay, it's already okay__ but  _ _excuse him__???

__Mister?_ _

He doesn't know him?

"What did you  _ _just__ say?"

The other guy uncrouched himself (wow, he's tall) and grew confused because, what did he say wrong? Even unsure, he answered, "...Mister?"

Call him over-reacting, but Baekhyun literally almost gasped. "You really don't know me?"

The other guy wants to answer that, yes? He has no idea who he is and seriously, he has no time to do so since—

Chanyeol almost pop his eyes out when he saw the time on his left wrist.

He's running late for his class.

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to  _ _hurt__ you, but I'm late. Sorry," and there he goes, leaving Baekhyun behind.

Hurt? The only thing that was  _ _hurt__ is Baekhyun's ego. Even the university's president knows him, for your information. He scoffs as he watches the figure of the tall guy disappears to a turn.

He was about to proceed with his life when he noticed something on the ground that he almost stepped on. He picked it up and examined it.

"Park... Chanyeol?"

*

Chanyeol's third day wasn't that eventful; he's actually thankful that it is that way. It's a good thing that the professor let him be even if he's already quarter past the actual time since, quoting the old man,  _ _still new.__  He's not wrong at that part but it makes him feel some unsettling things in his stomach. He can't point it out but his mind concludes it's all about being treated different. He doesn't want to be treated differently—whether too positive nor too negative—all he wants is to be treated equal.

Sighing, he thinks it will be a great time to unwind at the café he ran into before. A cup of their cheapest coffee will do.

"Hi! What's your order, today?"

Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a smile. "The same with what I had before."

Kyungsoo repeats what he ordered and Chanyeol's quite surprised that he still remembers. Before he can hand his money and thank Kyungsoo, the door chime indicated that someone just came. Both didn't notice the newcomer, though. As Chanyeol casually talks with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol saw how the other guy's expression changed as somebody took the spot next to him.

"Hey, Kyung."

Chanyeol didn't see the grimace on his new friend's face for his mind is too occupied with how Jongin just stood next to him as if he wasn't disgusted on him—

"Chanyeol? I don't know you're also going here."

Chanyeol's mind went blank, in contrast with how bright the half smile Jongin flashed to him.

Is this for real? Jongin actually talking to him as if they're friends? Last time he checked, Jongin frowns at him in all occassions for the reason he doesn't know.

Maybe he's too spaced out to the point that Kyungsoo needs to tap his shoulder and tell him that his order is already done. He missed the side eye Jongin did on the contact though.

Chanyeol took his drink and thanks Kyungsoo hastily, not even giving Jongin a glance.

Of course, Jongin doesn't care for he's too focused on the cashier's expressions and how worried he looks while the previous costumer gets out of the place.

Kyungsoo sighed, too loud and clear for Jongin, and that annoyed the hell out of him.

He would've let it slide if only he didnt see how tinted the cashier's cheeks are as he talks with the new student.

Jongin feels the familiar discomfort inside his stomach and decided that  _ _yes__ , he hates that shade of Kyungsoo's cheeks.

*

Chanyeol stares at the ceiling, mind full of how he misses his mom, what he's going to eat tomorrow, and how casual Jongin was to him earlier.

He doubts that the guy really is doing that just because, but he wants to believe.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs in frustration. He can't sleep. Maybe it is homesickness and over-thinking combined, but he just don't want to waste time so he decides to get up from his bed.

With the soft sounds of Coldplay playing the background, he he turns the lights on and grabs a book about advanced electronics. Reading some parts their professors have discussed these past days, he remembers that their schedule and grades can be seen online so he grabs his phone and opens the browser just to check it out in the university site. His previous university doesn't has this feature so he thinks this is cool.

__Name:_ _  
__Student No.:_ _

Chanyeol reaches for his bag to look for his student number printed on his ID.

"....Where the hell," Chanyeol murmurs as he digs deeper into his bag. Binders and pens were tossed out but he still can't find his ID. Sure thing, his student number is also available in his registration form but his mind is now focused on finding his ID.

Countless of Coldplay songs already passed and he almost flipped all the things in his room but his identification card is still nowhere to be seen.

He was frustrated, yes, but he is now  _ _more__  frustrated. He groans as he decides just to report it to the student assistance office tomorrow when his eyes landed on his hanged shirt at one of the hooks.

Chanyeol pinches his nose as he try to take a trip down his daily memory lane.

He remembers that he clipped his ID on his shirt earlier before going out... he took a walk to the university... he even greeted the guard... and—

He bumped into someone... soft. The second time this month.

Chanyeol then realizes that the person he encountered earlier is the same as the one from his first day... that he also bumped with.

He wants to laugh at the fact that he really haven't seen him for he is that short (but he doesn't need to know that), but he is now thinking how the hell he's going to retrieve that ID when he doesn't even have an idea who the guy is? With  _ _this__ number of students?

With this number of  _ _rich__ students?

Chanyeol felt bad for a second for generalizing them but, they can't blame him.

He went back to his book, hoping that the guy he bumped with returned his ID to the student assistance office but he can't seem to move into another page.

His mind is now too filled with the image of those soft... eyes.

*

Baekhyun doesn't even spare Jongin a glance and walks ahead with determinatiom in his eyes.

His second period just finished, and Kyungsoo isn't his classmate for this one. Sad that he needs to find  _ _this__ guy on his own.

He checks his back and sighs in relief when he saw no one following him, specifically Jongin. Said guy must've realized he really has no chance, he thought. He looks ahead and College of Engineering building is now in front of him.

Now, where is room B04?

For fuck's sake, he's from Business Administration so he doesn't have an idea how this college works. With an ID in his right hand, he enters the elevator. The said transport prism has a building legend inside and he realizes letter B in B04 stands for 2nd floor and 04 means fourth room, obviously.

He walks down the hall with his heads up, not caring about the curious looks from others because what would Byun Baekhyun do in this building? Unless—

Baekhyun knocks on the open door and all eyes landed on him. He scanned the students and the guy with droppy eyes caught his attention. Turning to the professor, he didn't forget to flash the him, who knows him very well, a sweet smile. "I'm sorry, sir, but can I excuse someone from your class?"

The professor asks who he needs and of all people, the guy from the back expects it the least was called.

"Can I excuse Mr. Park Chanyeol for a bit?"

Of course, he still doesn't know the newbie guy so he called him out and Chanyeol almost falls from his seat when his consciousness came back. Digital communications can be pretty boring...

"Park Chanyeol! Mr. Byun Baekhyun wants to talk to you," the professor repeats with an annoyed expression. Who wouldn't when you caught your student half-asleep?

 _ _Mister what?__ Amidst the murmurs, Chanyeol landed his eyes to the doorway and his pinched brows due to confusion evaporated.

__So, that is his name._ _

Chanyeol stands up, not realizing that most of his classmates are wondering why  _ _the__ Byun Baekhyun would even go here.

Now that Chanyeol is finally face to face with the guy, he felt conscious. What if he has something on his face while almost sleeping? His fingers immediately touched the corners of his eyes and upon seeing how Baekhyun furrows his brows, maybe because he still doesn't greet him, he quickly takes them away to his side.

"Um, you're looking for me?"

Baekhyun blinks on the indifferent reaction, not minding the very deep voice that he found alluring before.

Okay, he's just new, calm down.

Baekhyun held his ID up. "You dropped this yesterday."

He doesn't know why but his stomach felt funny upon seeing the tall guy's reaction.

"Oh my god, you're a life saver! Thank you, man," and Chanyeol takes the ID from his hand. "Thank you," he repeats, Chanyeol now genuinely smiling to him, and turned around to enter his classroom.

That's it?

He even searched for his schedule online and that's it?

Baekhyun is left there in the hall, jaw locked and wants to scoff really,  _ _really__ , loud.

The professor senses that they're already finished talking and proceeds with the lecture after giving Baekhyun a smile.

Baekhyun really wants to flip a table but calms himself, closing and opening his hands to relax his nerves as he walks out of the building.

Park Chanyeol will never forget his name one day, he's sure.

*

Kyungsoo doesn't like his part-time job that much besides the relaxing smell of coffee. But now, he finds himself looking forward to the door chime ringing somewhere between 5pm to 7pm, with a tall guy entering to avail a  _ _tall__  cappucino.

 _ _Venti__ , he already reserved one cup with the name written on it.

And when he saw him coming, he stops himself from smiling too much.

*

Jongin wants to punch somebody so bad. He just finished talking to his parents and seriously, they are loud as fuck, his ears hurt. They told him all about that company stuff he's gonna get if he finally makes his results worth seeing, how they're disappointed in his performance, and how good their gardener's child is doing right now in the university—all unlike him.

He's goddamn annoyed. It's been years and they still won't stop comparing that filthy guy to him. So, he wants to shut them up by bringing the best person they could imagine Jongin being with. And he's now waiting near the doorway for the said guy.

Baekhyun walks out side by side with Kyungsoo, with his face painted with a soft smile as if he's reminiscing something. The duo didn't even notice Jongin so he just decides to follow them instead of openly flirting with Baekhyun immediately. With his hands in his pockets, he can hear them with the ample distance and actually watching the silent friend of Baekhyun talk with that expression feels... nice.

"Yeah, he's cute and polite. He goes to the café frequently and orders the same thing always."

Jongin furrows his brows on what he's hearing.

"Baek, he has such nice ears that goes pink when I say something about him. I find it adorable. I think..." Kyungsoo's voice lowered down a bit, "...I like him."

Jongin's mind went blank at that and stops walking.

He's not talking about  _ _that guy__ , right?

But when he finds himself leaning on his car outside the café that evening, watching the interaction from he inside as a tall guy orders some coffee, Jongin's fists tightened.

Seems like he needs to give their gardener's son a visit. Now.

*

Chanyeol must be still dreaming.

This Jongin standing in front of his door, waiting for him to let him enter must be an illusion. And it's already 11 in the evening, what would Jongin do at his room? Or in general, what does Jongin need from him?

"Won't you let me in?"

Chanyeol immediately steps aside as Jongin enters and scans the place.

"My parents have a nice taste, at least," Jongin says, enough for Chanyeol to hear.

Chanyeol wants to stay tight-lipped but that statement just irks him. "What do you need?"

Jongin raises his brows at him. "Is that how you talk to your employer's son?"

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and stops himself from showing any sign of frustration but still, his eyes betrayed him. "What do you need,  _ _sir__?" He said through gritted teeth.

It brought satisfaction to Jongin, like what he expected. If Jongin got the sarcasm, Chanyeol has no idea. The visitor walked further and even sat on his unruly bed before locking eyes with his  _ _friend.__ "Go ask Byun Baekhyun out."

Confusion floods Chanyeol's face. "What?"

He can understand if has something to do with academics or organization works, but this? It's just so random.

"Why would I even do that?"

Jongin shrugs as he stands up. "Just because."

If it's still possible for Chanyeol's brows to furrow more, it will. That's so fucked up.

"No, I won't."

Jongin scoffs and walks to the doorway. "Okay then, don't do it if you want your scholarship to get terminated."

Jongin is fucked up, bigtime.

"Wait, what?" Chanyeol doesn't care anymore and stops the guy by his shoulder. Jongin gives his hand a look, as if telling Chanyeol to get it off him. Chanyeol bitterly complies but his eyes remain on Jongin. "Why does it has something to do with my scholarship?"

This time, it's Jongin who looks at him with a marred face. "Tell me if you can't do it."

He can't really understand Jongin. He scoffs, not caring if the stupid guy would hear him loud and clear. What the fuck is his point?

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and look at him directly. "When," he says and that feels bitter around his tongue.

A smirk creeps on Jongin's and Chanyeol fought the urge to land his fist on the other's face.

So much for talking again after all these years.

*

It's rare for Baekhyun's parents to be home, so he makes the best out of it. Even if they're away most of the time, he never grew distant from them for his mom and dad still shower him with love despite their absence.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Byun caught her husband and son's attentiom as she put her utensils down her plate. She just finished her dinner. "How's school?"

Questions for him are usually sweet and caring and even if he won't admit it, he likes being babied. "It's okay, mom. Almost ready with my preliminary undergrad thesis chapters. We'll have our defense next week."

"Good to hear that," she wipes her lips with the table napkin. "Just make sure to not tire yourself too much and never forget to eat some fruits."

Baekhyun smiles even if he's still chewing his food. Mrs. Byun also smiles on how cute her son is. 

"Are you seeing someone?" It's Mr. Byuns turn to ask and Baekhyun almost chokes on his food. That's just so out of the blue.

"N-No," he mutters.

His father just smiles on his answer because to be honest, he wants to say  _ _good__ , but it's really up to him if he'll date somebody. He knows that Baekhyun knows how to prioritize things.

The thing Baekhyun is thankful for is that his parents don't meddle with things like this about him. They let him be and they give him the trust he needs to boost his esteem and he will never stop from thanking God for giving him such understanding parents. In return, he always monitor what he does to never break their trust.

Baekhyun will never break their trust, he's sure.

*

Chanyeol doesn't know Byun Baekhyun that much but he had heard the name several times and of course, when one blockmate asked him why would  _ _the__ Byun Baekhyun return his ID... Chanyeol has no idea how fucking  _ _big time__ the guy is, thanks to the help of his dorm's fast internet. He also wonders why when Baekhyun could've just surrendered the card to the admin. There's an unofficial Facebook page about their university's high profile people that he finds petty but now very helpful.

He wants to back out, really.

He'd already seen him  _ _many times__ under different awkward circumstances but he couldn't care less with the fact that this is all just an order.

How will he approach such an elite guy?

Chanyeol runs his fingers in his hair, cursing Jongin under his breath.

As he look at the other's profile picture, he can't help but stare. Dating is not in his mind for now but he really wouldn't mind asking Byun Baekhyun out—but not this way.

If he really has a choice, he would just admire the guy from afar.

*

Being late is not in Baekhyun's vocabulary. Of all days he has to oversleep, it really has to be on the day of his defense. He groans as he clutches his laptop bag strap and his papers to his body and walks hastily from his car, not giving a fuck anymore if his expensive corporate attire will get wrinkled in the process.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Then, a call makes him halt. He looks at his left and dismisses the fact that the guy who doesn't even acknowledges him suddenly calls him in the school grounds, continuing to walk ahead after a scoff. He can deal with Park Chanyeol later, maybe he already realized that it's  _ _the__ Byun Baekhyun who gave his ID back last, last week.

But a tall figure stops him from his tracks for he literally blocks his way.

"What the hell!" Baekhyun exclaims. He almost cried for he didn't drop his papers. He can see how Chanyeol cringes but still get his serious look back in his face. Baekhyun is ready to go and escape but he stepped on his way again.

"What is your problem?!" He shouts now, not giving a fuck if people will overhear him ranting. Still, Chanyeol's face is calm. Baekhyun wants to curse again on how good he looks with that face.  _ _Wait, what?__

"Go out wih me."

Baekhyun gapes and his right fist itches so bad to give him an upper cut. Such a wrong timing, for goodness' sake!

"No, get out of my way."

"I will not budge if you won't agree."

Isn't this harrassment? Baekhyun scoffs and looks at his wrist watch. He's almost late, for the love of God. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Baekhyin hisses, "I'm running late so  _ _please__  let me go through!"

Chanyeol wants to step aside, seriously, but he lets his pride down and takes a deep breath before kneeling in front of Baekhyun.

"The fuck are you doing!" Baekhyun hisses again, not knowing how to pull him up with the things he's carrying. He can feel his face blush with embarrassment due to different things.

"Byun Baekhyun," he stares to his eyes seriously, "please go out with me. Please date me."

This is not the first time Baekhyun received a confession but  _ _hell,__ this is the first time he felt his breathing stop.

"Get up from there," Baekhyun retorts back in a whisper as he leans as he can't help but notice how some people are starting to crowd around them. "Stand up—"

"I like you. I really,  _ _really__  like you," Chanyeol takes his free hand, even closes his eyes. "Will you please go out with me?"

Baekhyun would be lying if he says those didn't affect him. Frustrated, he closed his eyes tight and blows a raspberry. A sigh follows as he realizes this guy won't stop unless he—

"O-Okay," he says as if he's doesn't want others to hear it but he heard gasps from the crowd so he's sure they did, his eyes looking anywhere but at Chanyeol's. he can feel his palms sweating. "Just get up from there," he takes his hand from Chanyeol's hold and pulls one of the taller's sleeves. Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice so he stands up, patting his knees. "Thank you," he sincerely says as he leans and takes the hand back. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and is about to go ahead when Chanyeol stops him again. "What?" He's pretty sure the panel is already waiting right now and he'll just sue Chanyeol if he fails his Research subject.

"Let me bring that bag for you."

Baekhyun groans and just lets him be since he knows Chanyeol won't stop. They walk side by side, no one talking while the news of how Baekhyun finally accepted someone's confession spreads like wild fire.

Baekhyun tells himself that it's just nothing—that he wants to just get rid of the giant—but his cheeks say otherwise.

*

Chanyeol isn't aware on how his lungs stopped functioning when Baekhyun finally agreed. He thought that he's  _ _only__  happy that his scholarship is finally saved, not noticing how fast his heart beats the moment Baekhyun guides him up, the smaller guy's cheeks reddish.

He decides it wasn't that bad.

This isn't that bad.

*

This is definitely bad.

Chanyeol wants to slam his head on the wall after realizing how unplanned he is.

He has no idea what to do. He haven't dated anyone in the past, for goodness' sake.

What will a Byun Baekhyun want?

What will a rich boy want?

Chanyeol sighs and leans on the railing in the hallway at the 2nd floor of College of Engineering, oblivious of the stares he's getting from people passing by. He still have four hours before his promised date with Baekhyun later after his last period. What is he good at? All he knows is trimming bushes perfectly, soldering components on PCB, cooking his mom's favorite—

Chanyeol blinks.

That's it.

*

Instead of thinking about the panel's suggestions for his papers, Baekhyun's mind is too clouded with Park Chanyeol to the point that he didn't notice the actual guy is already standing before him.

"How was it?"

Baekhyun snaps back to reality and grows embarrassed on how he's spacing out earlier. "G-Good." He just got out of the room they used and he's already overwhelmed by the other's presence.

 _ _Good__  is an understatement. The panel  _ _loves__ his research so much, he got countless praises. In reality, he doesn't know if it's because he's really good or they're just like that because of his surname.

"Congrats," Chanyeol mutters and takes a seat beside him. "I wasn't expecting any less, anyway."

Baekhyun snorts at the compliment.

"Are you already hungry?" Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun's about to say  _ _no__ , yet his stomach betrayed him. The taller chuckles and offers his hand to him. "Let's go."

Baekhyun gives him an annoyed look even if his head is full of anticipation. "Where?"

Chanyeol takes the deepest inhale in his life, hoping his hand isn't sweaty. "Just take my hand."

Baekhyun hesitates at first but soon obliges when he saw Chanyeol anticipating and since he agreed to go out with him earlier, and Chanyeol pulls him up gently.

How will he get out of this situation now?

*

__What the fuck._ _

Baekhyun is fuming inside when he realizes that Chanyeol plans on taking him to his dorm room. Is he insane? On their first date? He's about to curse on the guy as he opens his room when he reveals his plan.

"I will cook for you."

Baekhyun's rage waivers as he haven't thought of that. But still, can he trust him with his food?

Can he trust the guy if it's just the two of them in a four-walled room?

Chanyeol sees the hesitation in his eyes and understands it so he stops on fumbling on his keys, Baekhyun's laptop bag in his shoulder. "I know you're hesitating but... this is  _ _my first time,__  too," Chanyeol says quietly, with those blushing cheeks while avoiding Baekhyun's stare. Baekhyun gets it the other way and gasps. "What are you taking me for, you jerk?" Baekhyun hisses and grabs his laptop bag when Chanyeol holds his arm. "N-No, wait," Chanyeol panics after wincing at the name he's called, "This is my first time cooking for someone."

Baekhyun blinks. Seriously?

He takes his hand back and clear his throat. "Fix your words."

Chanyeol smiles. Byun Baekhyun is very cute.

*

Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol has the best dorm room in this university. He roams his eyes and finds the place very cozy. It feels like home.

And hell, Chanyeol's cooking feels  _ _more__  like home.

Baekhyun did his best to stop himself from moaning in every bite of what Chanyeol made.

After the meal, Baekhyun felt so lightheaded.

"Can I meet you again tomorrow?"

Maybe the taller put something in his food because he found himself answering:

"Of course."

*

Jongin stares at the cafe across the street. The cashier doesn't seem to notice the car that's been in the front of the place. But he can see how the guy looks at the door every now and then. Frowning, Jongin dials a number.

Chanyeol is cleaning his room when his phone rang out of the blue. He just messaged Baekhyun if it's okay for him to have a walk downtown when an unfamiliar number appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

__"Have you already done it?"_ _

Chanyeol doesn't need to guess what he's talking about as his mood deflated. "Yes."

And he just hung it up. Chanyeol stares at his screen weirdly. Does that mean it's already done, or? What does Jongin want?

What will Jongin gain from it?

He wanted to know but he doesn't want to talk to him.

His mood soared up again when his screen lit up again, showing a reply from  _ _him.__

****From: Baekhyun** **

****Okay.** **

Chanyeol wasn't  _ _ordered__  by Jongin to ask him out again, so what is he doing?

*

Kyungsoo is a bit down when he attended classes the next day. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is the opposite even if he's face doesn't say a thing.

Baekhyun notices this, and asks Kyungsoo about it but the guy said it's just nothing, so he lets him be.

After all, his mind is too occupied on what'll happen later.

*  
Nobody speaks as the two walk side by side. Maybe it's the atmosphere of the park that made the silence comfortable. To say that they just formally met yesterday, it's surprising.

"I really like it here."

Baekhyun whips his head to his company, giving that questioning look.

"It's quiet like our place back home," Chanyeol answered, looking down on Baekhyun beside him.

Maybe it's the way how the sun rays blind Baekhyun yet Chanyeol's silhoutte made a beautiful form, that's why Baekhyun got lost in the moment.

Chanyeol once opened up last night that he's not really from Seoul. Cases like that aren't rare—his friend Kyungsoo is also not from here—but he found the independence alluring.

"Why not go and give your  _ _parents__  a visit?" Baekhyun asks since it has been months since the semester started.

Chanyeol smiles bitterly, and he hopes Baekhyun didn't sense it. "Let's see."

When Baekhyun isn't looking at him and just wandering his eyes around the solemn place, Chanyeol can't help but stare. His longing for his mother dissepated as his heart is overwhelmed by another thing.

Baekhyun caught him staring, but Chanyeol didn't falter. Instead, it was Baekhyun who felt flustered and averted his eyes immediately, cheeks blushing pink.

"It's r-rude to stare."

Chanyeol's grin widened, eyes never leaving the shorter one. "Can you blame me?"

Was that included in what Jongin said? Chanyeol doesn't care if it wasn't for his mind is clouded on how his hand keeps on brushing against Baekhyun's arm as they walk side by side.

*

Chanyeol is not stupid not to notice how others won't even keep their gazes discreet. He even heard some sentences he doesn't need to.

__Who is he anyway?_ _

__Really? Baekhyun accepted that?_ _

__Is he rich?_ _

__Does he even deserve him?_ _

Those aren't supposed to affect him, but the last one hit him. Sure, he heard some hushed "compliments" like  _ _at least he's good looking__ , but he still doesn't want to be the topic of the university.

Even his professors stick their nose to it.

"You're dating Mr. Byun?", one of his professors asked as he leans to his laptop to see his grade for midterm. Chanyeol just smiled and get back to his seat, ignoring the fact that his prof might find it rude. He grips his pen tightly, hoping his face won't show it.

Maybe, this is Jongin's goal.

*

He wasn't scolded this time, but of course his parents won't forget to compare him to his successful siblings and to Park fucking Chanyeol.

When will they let him live?

"Sir, is everything okay?"

A light tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality and realized how he crushed his paper cup, wasting his hot black coffee. He didn't even feel the scalding beverage on his skin if it wasn't for the soft voice of one of the staff.

This is the first time Kyungsoo looks at him like that. Was it concern? Jongin hopes so.

He wants to chuckle. Who would have thought that all he has to do is to spill his own coffee to himself just for Kyungsoo to notice him?

He should've done it long time ago, if only he wasn't pressured by his parents to be perfect.

Baekhyun is the perfect candidate for a partner for he knows how his father wants to have a partnership with the Byuns so bad. So he thinks his parents can now finally see him as his siblings equal if he got Baekhyun.

But when he saw how Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, his plans were thrown out of the window, no questions asked.

Of all resorts, why did he ask Chanyeol to ask Baekhyun out?

Baekhyun never says  _ _yes__ , and he never expects Chanyeol to succeed.

He clenches his fist.

Chanyeol succeeded again. He was expecting him to get embarrassed and humiliated as he asks Baekhyun out. But of course, God will never be at Jongin's side.

Maybe except now. As Kyungsoo takes a seat beside Jongin, putting his hand over the man's, and Kyungsoo looking at him worriedly, Jongin thinks the world is fair, for once.

*

****From: Baekhyun** **

****you are the guy from the cafe before, right?** **

Chanyeol is simulating a circuit in his laptop in the middle of the night when his phone beeped and displays a text from Baekhyun. He isn't aware how a smile crept into his face and how his drowsiness evaporated.

****From: Chanyeol** **

****so you're "tall"?** **

Chanyeol wonders where he got his confidence to tease the guy but seeing his reply, he can't but laugh and love it.

****From: Baekhyun** **

****yes i hope you step on a fucking lego** **

Chanyeol lost it and laughs his heart out. They continued texting each other while doing their respective works, with Baekhyun revising a bit of his thesis. They seem to not notice the time for Chanyeol was surprised when he accidentally glanced at the wall clock.

That morning at 3, Chanyeol closed his eyes with a smile on his face after changing someone's name in his phone.

****From: Tall** **

****sleep now, Venti. i don't want a sleepless lowblood log tomorrow.** **

*

Baekhyun can't help but notice that Jongin haven't annoyed him anymore. He's thankful for that, really.

But he can't help but also notice that Kyungsoo wasn't hanging out wih him too much. The guy has a part-time job so he understands. It's been a week so he's worrying.

Maybe he can give the café a visit.

*

"Here?"

Chanyeol felt giddy for it was Baekhyun who asked him out this time. He wasn't expecting it, but seems like the other guy likes his company, which is a good thing ...right? The taller dismisses the bitter feeling brewing at the pit of his stomach. He pushes the entrance, not waiting for the smaller to answer anymore as he guides him inside.

Kyungsoo smiles at the newcomer, who reciprocated it, but it falters when he sees him accompanied by someone.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks indirectly why he's with Chanyeol. Baekhyun's about to answer the guy's question when Chanyeol greets the cashier.

"Hey, Kyung."

"You know him?" Baekhyun can't help but ask.

"Yeah... he's my first friend here."

Baekhyun's brows shot up and Kyungsoo smiles and looks down. That didn't go unnoticed by Baekhyun. It was Kyungsoo's turn to ask, "Why are you with Baekhyun?"

"U-Uh," Chanyeol scratches his nape and avoids the opposite guy's eyes. "I asked him out."

Baekhyun would've adored how Chanyeol's ears turned pink if he didn't see how Kyungsoo's smile dropped.

*  
Kyungsoo is not fond of liking somebody, so he takes it seriously. He doesn't like being affected by others, so as long he felt the weird things in his stomach, he wants to literally crush them immediately.

But when he saw how friendly Chanyeol is, he thought,  _ _why not give it a chance?__

All he didn't expect was the guy in the rumors floating about Baekhyun finally accepting someone's confession is Chanyeol.

Of all the guys, why him?

When Kyungsoo was ready to try, why him?

Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly but it soon stops when a certain guy entered the café.

Jongin wasn't supposed to make him feel something inside his stomach.

He understands the guy; all being bitter as his coffee that day to the point he crushed his cup. Baekhyun is already dating someone and he knows how it hurts, maybe Jongin hurts more for he had pursued Baekhyun for almost a year now.

Kyungsoo needs to stop. This guy also likes Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo composes himself and readies the cashier. "What's your order, sir?" He keeps it formal as possible but Jongin's reply chuckle.

"Maybe something sweet will help a bitter feel a little better."

Maybe the cocky and arrogant Kim Jongin he knew is more than what meets the eye.

*

Baekhyun feels guilty even if he knows he shouldn't be. He doesn't know that it was Chanyeol Kyungsoo was talking about before. Also, if he knew, he wouldn't have accepted Chanyeol's confession...

... _ _right?__

Now that he knows, what should he do?

Should he comfront Kyungsoo?   
Should he break it off from Chanyeol?   
Should he help the two out?

Instead, Baekhyun finds himself typing an  _ _Okay__ as a reply to Chanyeol's invitation to eat at his place again.

Baekhyun groans a he bury his head in his pillow; excitement and pressure mixing with each other in his chest.

*

"What is that?" A curious Baekhyun tried looking at what the tall guy is cooking but as said, Chanyeol is tall and his even oversized shirt won't let Baekhyun take a glance. The smaller frowns even if the aroma is good.

"Let me see!"

Seeing how cute Baekhyun is, he almost lets the guy look but his resolve is final. "Just wait and sit there. It's almost done."

When he finally puts the bowl of freshly cooked tteokbokki whne he sees how Baekhyun scrunches up his nose.

"What is that?"

 _ _Oh__ , Chanyeol almost forgets he's with a rich boy who is not used to street food.

"Haven't tasted this before?"

"No..." Baekhyun said as he examines the food, sniffing it and retorts back a little when the fishy and spicy aroma entered his nose. "It's spicy?" There's panic in his voice, Chanyeol notices.

"Kinda? I didn't put too much pepper paste, though." Chanyeol saw reluctance in his eyes and he offered him some chopsticks. "Go on, try it."

It's been just a week and Baekhyun trusts Chanyeol already too much to the point he took the chopsticks yet his fingers lingered in the air, still unsure if he should pick some of the food. Chanyeol sighs and takes the chospticks back and takes a rice cake from the platter, shoving it to Baekhyun's lips—Baekhyun glares at the taller in the process—but his eyes then widen as he realizes how delicious the food is.

"Good?" Chanyeol asks, nervous of his verdict. There are still some sauce on Baekhyun's lips and  _ _oh don't those look delectable__ _ _—__

Wait, what?

Baekhyun's answer came non-verbally; the smaller snatching the chopsticks from Chanyeol and digging the whole plate up. He almost chokes though when Chanyeol suddenly stood up, chair legs screeching on the floor as the tall guy takes a run to the kitchen after saying  _ _I'll just c-clean the sink.__

 _ _Did he just stutter?__ Baekhyun watches the guy clumsily handle the pan, spatula, knife, and the cutting board he used. Chanyeol almost drops the pan on his feet and Baekhyun has to stop chewing just to wonder what the fuck is wrong with Chanyeol and why is he in a rush? He can wash the dishes later with the plate he's using but the idea was dismissed as he stares at Chanyeol's back, his brows relaxing as he picture life always seeing this scene; Chanyeol cooking and him eating those heavenly dishes.

Baekhyun puts his chopsticks down for a moment and rests his head on his right hand, eyes never leaving the busy body.

He thinks he doesn't mind.

*

Baekhyun runs out of the room hastily to keep up with Kyungsoo who was quick to get out of the room. It has been weeks—exams and reports happened—but can't Kyungsoo even talk to him in between? He knows Kyungsoo is busy, everyone is, but he doesn't need a whole day from him to talk and catch up with each other. He is his most trusted friend here, so it really saddens him to say that the guy won't talk to him because of certain reasons.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun huffs and he stops when the guy turns around. Kyungsoo's eyes changed when he realized it's Baekhyun who called him. Baekhyun notices that shift in his mood but he doesn't comment further more.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Kyungsoo avoids his friend's eyes and smiles although it's small. "I'm just busy, Baekhyun."

"We can eat together, y'know. We don't have to stick with each other for too long for a day—"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sighs and runs his fingers in his hair, "Thesis revision due is around the corner. You can't just expect me to loiter around—"

"Was it because of Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo stiffened and Baekhyun wants to scoff. A bitter smile appeared on his face. Was their friendship that shallow for Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo's mind won't stop thinking how the hell Baekhyun knew his feelings for Chanyeol but maybe he underestimated his friend too much. He sighs again and meets Baekhyun's eyes. "No."

Baekhyun scoffs for real this time. "Then why? Only an idiot won't notice how you avoided me like plague."

Kyungsoo felt sorry for that. Was he that obvious? The accusation made him feel bad and petty. "Maybe yes, at first," Kyungsoo decides there's no point in lying, "But no..."

Baekhyun waits and furrows his brows. "What?"

Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun, eyes now glassy. "We'll be migrating soon, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun felt his throat dry. "What are you saying..."

"Sure, I like Chanyeol and felt jealous upon knowing it was the transfer student you are  _ _dating__ ," Kyungsoo snorts and Baekhyun felt his cheeks warm at the word but there's no time for that as he realizes how awful it is to accuse your closest friend of something petty just because of another guy."But I got over it, really. I just don't know how to break it to you—"

Kyungsoo stops talking when Baekhyun suddenly barges to him, enclosing him in a embrace he's been longing for since the day his parents told him the news.

"Where are you moving to?" Baekhyun asks in a muffled voice, still hugging him despite the fact that they're in the middle of the hallway, people giving them looks yet the two don't care.

"New York," Kyungsoo answers as he hugs his friend back, doing his best to stop his tears from falling.

Along the lines of  _ _I will miss you__ , Kyungsoo felt how tight the embrace had become and a side of his shirt getting wet. Maybe it's not bad to let others see how vulnerable he is at the moment.

*

"Is something wrong?"

The moment Chanyeol saw how soulless and empty Baekhyun's gaze is, he quicken his steps to the bench he randomly saw the boy he's waiting to reply to his text. He would've asked why he wasn't answering but upon seeing his state, his questions flew out of the window and worry filled his system.

Baekhyun looks broken and Chanyeol doesn't like it. He held Baekhyun's shoulders and made Baekhyun face him the moment he sat beside the guy. "What happened?" Worry and frustration are dripping in his words and Baekhyun finally looks at him.

"Kyungsoo is moving away."

"What?"

A tear escapes the smaller's eyes and Chanyeol just wants to scream at anybody who made him like this. "Kyungsoo... is going to live in the States soon."

Chanyeol is surprised by the news and he felt blank for a second before quickly enclosing the guy in his arms. Baekhyun had told him how he cherishes his friendship with Kyungsoo; how Kyungsoo once saved him from a bully when they're still kids and became his friend despite not fully knowing his family background well. Kyungsoo is the only one who can stand his attitude and never used him for his own personal gain. Even if Kyungsoo isn't as rich as the Byuns, he stayed and never backstabbed Baekhyun. Chanyeol in all honesty felt uncomfortable with how Baekhyun's eyes twinkles while taking about Kyungsoo but soon realizes that he shouldn't for Baekhyun doesn't see Kyungsoo that way and... he just basically  _ _should not.__

It must be hard for Baekhyun, Chanyeol thinks and realizes that not just because you're rich, everything will flow according to your way.

As he soothes and comforts the guy in his arms, he can't help but wonder how money breaks and makes a person.

Chanyeol quickly dismisses the idea and lets his hand comfort the sobbing male, kissing the top of his head to ensure that everything will be fine.

*  
Maybe their workshop professor is too lazy that's why he just came up wih the idea to have their final exam as a project that Chanyeol thinks is too easy yet hassle to do for just for three days. Their prof wants them to build a LED board that will make up three Roman letters. At first, he thought about forming  _ _PCY__ , consisted of thirty LEDs but while simulating the circuit in his laptop when the LEDs produced bright, yellow lights. The resistors lack resistance that's why the LEDs are too bright but Chanyeol loved idea.

It reminds him of the  _ _bright__  smiles of Baekhyun—

Last time he checked, their professor never said they have to make their own Romanized name abbreviations.

*

Jongin deletes the message of his brother,  _ _ordering__ him to come home this weekend. Who gives a fuck if it's his father's birthday? Why would they need the disgrace of a child present there?

Despite his sour mood, his brows relax when he hears a familiar voice as he enters the cafe. Kyungsoo is not in the counter this time and wipes the used tables.

He orders his usual and takes a spot at the corner, eyes on the worker.

Jongin really wonders why Kyungsoo still works when he doesn't need to. So he holds the guy's wrist when he passes by his area to ask. Before he can muster his question and ask why nonchalantly, his throat felt dry.

Are Kyungsoo's eyes usually this red?

He's sure those aren't, and he can't come up with any reason why those currently are glassy.

"Are you... okay?" Jongin was the one asking this time. Was that question directed to Kyungsoo or to himself?

Kyungsoo nodded but Jongin wasn't satisfied. He lets Kyungsoo go, temporarily, for he finds himself waiting for Kyungsoo's shift to be over, leaning on his car just opposite of the cafe entrance hours later.

Of course, this made Kyungsoo halt and more confused of the man. Seriously, what does this guy want from him? Now that Baekhyun's with somebody else, he just comes to him as if he's the second option? Kyungsoo is inexperienced but it doesn't mean he's naïve. Kyungsoo, as much as he hates it, finds Jongin's worried gaze endearing. Still, he avoids the man and walks away, but Jongin has long legs for a purpose. He completely blocks Kyungsoo's way that makes the said guy's brows knit together; confused and angry. Sure, these past weeks were solemn for both of them as they share thoughts between each other that even led to too much skinship that Kyungsoo wants to bury at the back of his mind because  _ _what for?__ This guy just finds him as a temporary joy as his interest is already taken and he's already leaving—

"I... hate it."

Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin who isn't even looking at him. He hates what?

"I hate that look on your face. Whatever the cause is, I don't like seeing you—"

"Stop it."

Now, Jongin looks down to Kyungsoo.

"Stop it, Jongin. Please save it. Don't use it on me, say that to others instead. I don't want to hear it."

That is harsh, Kyungsoo knows. But maybe saving himself earlier will give him less pain for everything now is pointless. He takes a step aside and continues walking, pace faster and eyes focused on the road while his vision gets blurry.

Jongin thinks he's already brave to say that he had the guts to wait for Kyungsoo and even stop him but where is it now? Maybe that courage he says dissipated the moment Kyungsoo  _ _stopped__ him even before he can start. Jongin fists tighten as he takes a deep breath.

Maybe happiness will never be in his side. He's a person who wil never find happiness.

Why is it so unfair? He has the looks, power, money; but why is he miserable?

He takes long strides towards his car, never taking a glance to Kyungsoo's way, but maybe the world really likes mocking him because across the street, there is the guy who he despises the most with that smile whom he always have on his face.

That smile he longs to have.

Byun Baekhyun walks side by side Park Chanyeol like they're the only people in the world.

Jongin enters his car and grips on his steering wheel.

Why is he the only miserable man in this world?

Maybe he can something about it.

*  
Big bright  _ _BBH__ lights up Chanyeol's dark room and the said guy smile on satisfaction. He got the perfect score for the said practical exam but that is the least of his concern now... he wonders what will be Baekhyun's reaction upon seeing this.

Chanyeol was about to enter the cafeteria when he almost bumps unto a guy. Seriously, what is with Chanyeol and bumping? Thank goodness he didn't drop his LED board for he stopped his feet on time. What he caught him offguard is that it was Kyungsoo.

To be honest, he kind of feels sad when he knew that Kyungsoo already quit his job at the café. Is it because he's about to leave?

"How are you, Kyungsoo?"

The timid smile sent his way is the only thing needed for Chanyeol to decide to eat with Kyungsoo. Pulling the guy inside, he kept on talking amd talking just to see that smile on Kyungsoo's face grow. Besides, he likes his jokes a lot, he noticed when they chat before at the café. After some jokes and laughs, Kyungsoo noticed the board on the table. Only an idiot won't realize what letters it shows.

"Baekhyun is a lucky guy, you know," Kyungsoo says, eyes focused on the thing. Of course he wasn't only pertaining to the LED board. Only someone who lives under a rock doesn't know the viral picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun hugging in one of the benches in the university, with Chanyeol seeming to give the small guy a peck on his head. Was Chanyeol even aware of their pic circulating around? He also wonders if he knows what others had said about their relationship but Chanyeol looks like he has no idea. Or he's just don't give a fuck about it?

"Ah," Chanyeol cracks a shy smile, "I'm the lucky guy here."

For a second, Chanyeol stiffened on what he just said.  _ _What did I just say?__ He regained his composure quickly and hopes Kyungsoo didn't notice it.

"Do you know that you're the only person Baekhyun accepted?"

There are rumors, sure, but Chanyeol really doesn't wanna believe for it makes him more guilty. Now that he confirms it's true, the intensity of the bitter burn in his stomach doubles or worse, triples, for it came from Baekhyun's trusted friend.

"I... I don't know..." Chanyeol trails off, not feeling good and Kyungsoo notices this so he takes a hold of the taller's hand on the table. Chanyeol doesn't mind, for he  _ _knows__ it's just a friendly gesture but he missed the narrowed eyes by the cafeteria entrance.

"I really don't know what he went through why he's closed off like that even after all these years of friendship so please," Kyungsoo lost his smile this time, seriousness taking over, "Don't hurt him."

Was it the bile in his stomach that made him uncomfortable? Chanyeol isn't sure but his throat became dry, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo. The other guy furrowed his brows when Chanyeol didn't say anything and just kept on looking at him, as if asking him to save him from  _ _something__ he can't even name. Chanyeol's eyes look like they're  _ _begging__.

__What does that even mean?_ _

He's about to ask the guy when Chanyeol's phone rang, taking them both out of reverie. Upon seeing the caller ID, Chanyeol didn't bother tapping the green button. Kim Jongin is the last person he wants to talk to. After a while of just staring at the screen, Kyungsoo asks him. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"It's nothing important."

Kyungsoo didn't ask furthermore and just watches Chanyeol has his smile back on his face, as he scans his phone, maybe a text message from Baekhyun.

He hopes what just happened earlier was just a spur of the moment—nothing serious—because he doesn't know what he's capable of doing if he learns that Baekhyun is hurt.

*

****From: Baekhyun** **

****you seem busy** **

Just a simple sentence yet Chanyeol is already smiling like an idiot. He just finished his meal with Kyungsoo and he excused himself immediately upon seeing how impatient Baekhyun's texts sound. If he had known earlier that the smaller had his classes cancelled due to some faculty meeting, he had already dashed to the Business Administration building to fetch the guy. What surprised him is that Baekhyun's just by the cafeteria entrance.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not so long," Baekhyun mumbled, not even meeting Chanyeol's gaze and turned around to walk away. The taller feels like something is off.

"Baek, are you okay?" He asks as he walks beside the guy, eyeing him seriously. He saw how Baekhyun's brows knit together, eyes still forward, but didn't even say a thing.

Chanyeol feels odd for thinking that it's because of something he did.

"Are you already hungry?" Chanyeol wants to slap himself for asking such trivial thing when it was Baekhyun who texted him to accompany him to eat outside. Baekhyun didn't answer though and just continued walking.

Every step makes Chanyeol more frustrated. Chanyeol decide he takes no shit so he stops Baekhyun by the arm even before the guy can push the restaurant's door.

"What did I do?" Chanyeol asks directly now but Baekhyun is stubborn, still not meeting his gaze although he physically didn't resist. But Chanyeol is more determined, so he also takes Baekhyun's other hand. "Why won't you look at me?" He asks softly this time.

Chanyeol wonders what's up with him to do such thing in a public place.

"It's just that..." he trails off as he warily wander his eyes around before fixing his eyes on the other, "...what are we?"

Chanyeol just asked him  _ _out__  and never opened the topic of actually being together.

Are they already together? Are they official?

__Is Chanyeol his boyfriend?_ _

Baekhyun needs answers for he's worried that he's already falling in their  _ _getting to know each other__ stage yet the other already wanted to stop—so he needed verbal confirmation.

Yes, Baekhyun finally realized that he likes Chanyeol. First time he saw him, he admits he's attracted but now... he knows it's more than that. He can be sassy around Chanyeol and the guy will just give him his goofy laughs that he realized he loves to hear always. He's just happy and be himself when he's with Chanyeol and Baekhyun would want—no— _ _need__  to be with someone who will never fail to make him feel loved any less.

Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol feels the same.

Chanyeol looks like a gaping fish that's getting some food in the surface of the water, unable to speak.

Ten seconds are enough for Baekhyun to conclude the worse. "I see," he says as he blinks rapidly and Chanyeol knows that habit of Baekhyun.

He's about to cry.

Upon seeing this, Chanyeol tightens his hold on Baekhyun's hands, refraining him from eloping the scene.

"We are happy," Chanyeol said, dismissing his rational mind from intervening on what he's feeling and lets his heart talk. "We are happy, Baekhyun. And I am happy when I'm with you," Chanyeol takes a deep breathe and squeezes the smaller's hand. "I am yours," maybe his voice croaked at some point, "Are you mine?"

That question also surprised Chanyeol himself but he has no time to panic so his hands find their way to go to Baekhyun's face, never letting go.

"Are you okay with that?" The taller carefully asks.

Baekhyun gulps and  _ _oh god those eyes__ , Chanyeol is so,  _ _so__ , near in drowning but he still chooses to stare into Baekhyun's orbs even though he can already feel his breathing going haywire.

Chanyeol finally realizes he  _ _loves__  Baekhyun.

He loves Baekhyun—not because Jongin said, not because of his scholarship, not because he is rich—Chanyeol loves Baekhyun for those eyes that looks at him with such emotion he can't point to yet it still makes his chest swell and overflow with warmth.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer feels the other's lips on his and  _ _yes__ , he really does love Baekhyun.

*

Chanyeol haven't been to any other majestic places featuring those breathtaking scenery besides his hometown but here he is, feeling that he had seen the most beautiful scene on Earth as he watches Baekhyun admire his simple LED board in his dark room.

"Why did you choose yellow LEDs?" Baekhyun asked, teasing in his tone.

Chanyeol was pulled back to reality by the question and he almost lost his voice for he is  _ _too__ mesmerized. "I remind me of you."

Baekhyun's smile widens. "Yellow is my favorite color."

Chanyeol's mind is too occupied on those lips stretched out as Baekhyun smiles on satisfaction, thanking him for such a touching act and he lost it—he knows he lost it—when he grabs Baekhyun's face and leans over, surprising the smaller in the action.

Even he himself is taken aback on how daring he was. Still, the just paused like that, with Chanyeol trailing his eyes from Baekhyun's lips to his eyes that's too wide and obviously say he is panicking at the moment. At that, Chanyeol finds his voice, restrained. "Is it okay..."

He saw how Baekhyun gulps, eyes avoiding his, and coming back to meet again, now softer and clouded.

The moment Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol didn't waste any second and went for it.

He closed his eyes and moved his lips along Baekhyun's, mind filled of Baekhyun  _ _Baekhyun Baekhyun__ but how this set up is all planned, that he shouldn't be gliding lips with Baekhyun for he just did this to survive in this world ruled by the upperclass.

But Chanyeol is too stupidly in love to Baekhyun so here he is, killing himself slowly by setting his foot to hell instantly.

*

You are living under a rock if you still haven't seen the photo of Byun Baekhyun and the new guy kissing at the side walk outside the university. Of course, the reactions are mixed but Baekhyun couldn't care less for what can they do? He is happy.

Chanyeol would've been also happy if his guilt and conscience aren't eating him alive.

But of course, happiness will not always last.

Baekhyun knits his brows together when he sees a familiar face outside of Chanyeol's dorm room. They're supposed to meet hour later to eat that spicy rice cake Chanyeol's so good at cooking and Baekhyun plans on getting there earlier to place  _ _something__  in Chanyeol's room as a surprise, since he has a spare key, but here he is, face to face with Kim Jongin.

Jongin gives him a lopsided smile but he can see his eyes menacing.

At that time, Baekhyun prefers the flirty and annoying Jongin's face than this.

"Long time no see," Jongin said, as if he's a completely different person from that one who was pursuing him for so long. Baekhyun looks at the hallway behind him and sees that there are no other people at the place beside them. He can see that Jongin knows he's becoming uncomfortable by his presence and he hates that. Baekhyun opts to turn around and leave the place hastily, ignoring the curious voice in his head  _ _why is Jongin even here__ , but his plan is spoiled the moment Jongin opened his mouth.

"What does Chanyeol has that you chose him over me?"

Baekhyun doesn't like the tone a bit. "What are you doing here, Jongin?" He says instead, Jongin snorting on how he didn't answer the question.

Jongin shrugs. "Just visiting an old friend."

Jongin and Chanyeol? As friends?  _ _No way__. "You're friends with Chanyeol?"

A snort comes, again, and Baekhyun really wants to wipes that shit of a smirk off Jongin's face. "We are  _ _more__ than that."

Everybody can misinterpret those words so here is Baekhyun, featuring the biggest frown on his face and Jongin laughs as if the sight is so amusing. The taller waves his hand, that stupid glint on his eyes still visible. "It's not what you think. I don't fucking like Park Chanyeol," and Baekhyun takes a step back when the guy took a step forward, "You're the one I like, remember?"

Baekhyun's face is still marred, irritation taking over. "I'm not stupid, Jongin. I know you just want to use me that's why you courted me. If I'm not mistaken, it's Kyungsoo that you  _ _want__."

The last sentence alone changed Jongin's aura and Baekhyun is close into taking it back but why would he? He just said the truth. He's ready to spat more when Jongin narrowed his eyes on him, amusement all gone.

"You think I'm the only  _ _user__ here?"

A deep chuckle follows and Baekhyun wants to elope so bad but he also wanna know what he means so bad. He doesn't respond but Jongin takes the silence as a reply itself.

"Chanyeol doesn't even love you," Jongin says as if it's common knowledge. Baekhyun scoffs at that,  _ _knowing__ that Jongin is  _ _probably__ lying since he is bitter that he can't take what he wants but such a baseless sentence makes him feel a bit of pinch in his chest.

Maybe because Jongin knows something he is unaware of.

"You know what? Fuck off," Baekhyun says patiently, about to pass over him so that he can finally enter the place when Jongin stops him by the arm. He winces by the contact because it seems like Jongin's hand is made of steel, very different from Chanyeol's gentle touches. He attempts to get his arm from Jongin when the guy leaned and held him to place, determined for Baekhyun to hear what he's saying.

"You think Chanyeol is different? Think again using that pretty head of yours," Jongin says through gritted teeth and he wants to punch him so bad—

But Chanyeol already did it for him.

"What do you think you're fucking doing?!" Chanyeol grabs Jongin's collar but the guy just sneers and chuckles, amused by Chanyeol's livid expression. Baekhyun doesn't even know when and how Chanyeol arrived but he has never seen this side of the guy, still he's thankful that he came.

But Jongin's next words made his chest hurt more than his arm.

"What I'm doing? Ha," Jongin lets out a hearty laugh, Cahnyeol's grip loosening a bit because  _ _what the fuck is wrong with Jongin?__  Yet his next words made him want to grip not only his collar, but also his neck. "I just wanna tell to this pretty boyfriend of yours that you don't love him."

With that, Chanyeol grips harder, bringing Jongin closer and  _ _fuck their so called friendship__ , he whispers, "Shut up, Jongin. I don't know what I did to you for you to do this to me."

That just made Jongin's smile wider for Chanyeol practically begs. "Why would you lie to Baekhyun?" He says aloud instead, and Chanyeol is so close on giving him a punch again when Jongin continues, "Tell him, tell him how you asked him out because I just told you so."

Baekhyun blanks out for a second.  _ _What?__

"Tell him how you agreed to me so that you can save your scholarship, that all of these is just a lie, that you just needed him so you won't drop out—"

Chanyeol punches Jongin now for real and he's afraid to look back not Baekhyun. But the smaller's small voice, almost like a whisper, made him turn around.

"Is it true?"

Not everything Jongin said is the truth, but not everything is a lie, either. The first part, he can't deny, but to say that everything he did was because said so is absolute bullshit.

Just five seconds delay of response is enough for Baekhyun to conclude. He wants to laugh at himself for actually getting hit by what he avoids since the start.

"It's not what you think, Baek," Chanyeol reaches out but Baekhyun takes a step back, avoiding his touch with that stoic face. It almost breaks Chanyeol that Baekhyun won't even let a single expression out.

"It is definitely what I t-think it is," Baekhyun said, trying to stop his trembling lips but those betrayed him as his voice broke. "All of this is a lie?"

"No, no. Maybe at first—"

"Fuck you, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shouts, now with his tears threatening to spill. Just that  _ _maybe at first__ is enough. "Here I am, thinking on how to finally tell my parents that I am finally happy, that I finally found someone, but there you are sealing an agreement with that bastard," he throws a disgusted look towards Jongin. "You need help with your scholarship? Then you should have just fucking talked to me! You don't have to lead me on to nothing! I would've helped you without the need to emotionally break someone else..."

Chanyeol has no heart to let Baekhyun cry so he goes to him and envelopes him in his arms, not caring if Baekhyun will push him back. Baekhyun lets him, and Chanyeol's grateful for that action. "Not everything is a lie," he whispers, close to breaking down, too. "I was torn. I have to other options. My future is at stake if I won't accept—"

"So you chose to play with me?" Baekhyun says, his voice low, not even looking at the guy.

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun gently push him off. Chanyeol wants to say  _ _no__ , to hold him back but Baekhyun sets his soft, sad, moist eyes that Chanyeol knows very well he is the cause, making him freeze.

__This is all you fault._ _

"Don't talk to me again," Baekhyun whispers and leaves the place, forgetting the box he dropped along the earlier commotion.

Chanyeol has no heart to even follow Baekhyun with just his gaze so he drops on the floor, blaming himself all along.

Jongin, on the other hand, expects himself to feel happy because,  _ _finally__ , he isn't the only miserable one but why can't a simple smile not make its way to his face?

*

The public slowly caught up with the situation and noticed that Baekhyun has never been seen again with Chanyeol.

__So, he's just a phase._ _

Chanyeol wants to laugh at that one. There are different versions of the rumor, with either Chanyeol or Baekhyun as the bad guy. It is just a week and he's already used to the curious stares that others give him without any discretion.

He deserves it though.

Jongin? He doesn't hear anything from him. He doesn't want to hear anything from him.

Kyungsoo? He's just waiting for the guy to punch him square on the face once they see each other.

Baekhyun?

He had never seen nor talked to him since then.

Don't say Chanyeol didn't try, but his number got blocked by him, and he can't even see the guy in the university.

And every morning he sees the that mug from the box Baekhyun dropped, it inches him closer to approaching Kyungsoo and asking about the guy.

 _ _Venti__ , it says. And Chanyeol's sure Baekhyun had himself also personalized one with  _ _Tall__ written on it. It may have cracks, but Chanyeol did his best to fix it and make it still usable.

Maybe the last straw for Chanyeol to finally ask Kyungsoo is the rumor that Baekhyun is transferring even if they're last semester is just around the corner.

Chanyeol prepares for the punch when Kyungsoo locks his eyes on him the moment their class is already dismissed. Instead, the guy answers him before he can ask.

"Don't fucking ask me, Chanyeol. Go ahead and search for him yourself."

Still, Chanyeol thanked the guy after threatening to punch Chanyeol teh next time he sees him and Baekhyun is still not okay. Chanyeol's sure Baekhyun had already opened up to him so he did what he was told, now standing outside the big gates on the Byuns.

It's no surprise the family has a guard at the entrance. "What do you need, kid?"

Chanyeol does his best stop his nervousness from overcoming his system. "Is Byun Baekhyun inside?"

"What business do you have with Mr. Byun?"

"I..." Chanyeol trails off, "I need to talk to him." When he can see that guard eyeing him as if he's some suspicious person, he adds, "Please?"

The guard says something in his intercom and it took him a few minutes before the man asks him, "Are you Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol eagerly nodded and the guard gave him a small smile.

"Mr. Byun doesn't want to see you."

So that small smile means pity.

*

"He is coming with me."

Just a single sentence and Chanyeol lets out a bitter laugh, looking down his hands clasped on the table. Then why is he tearing up if he is laughing?

Kyungsoo doesn't bother to comfort the guy even if he heard Chanyeol's side because even if you flip the whole universe, what he did is wrong. If there's someone who Kyungsoo wants to punch so bad more than Chanyeol, it is no other than Kim Jongin.

"When are you leaving?" Chanyeol manages to ask even if he's already close into choking. Baekhyun really didn't give him another chance.

"Next week."

 _ _You deserve this,__ Chanyeol whispers to himself. Sensing that this will also be his last time seeing Kyungsoo, he wanted to make it worthwhile.

"I know this is impossible of me but..." Chanyeol gulps the embarrassment and pride, "Can you tell this to Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo hesitates so he added, "Please."

"Okay then."

"Tell him, please tell him and never forget," Chanyeol doesn't care anymore if he looks like a fool in the middle of the cafe with that wet face, "that Jongin never asked me to cook for him, to make an assignment based by him, to love him. Those are my personal choices. I-I didn't make those up. Please tell him that I will miss him so much and I will wait for him."

Kyungsoo can feel the pain and all he can offer is to do his favor.

*

Chanyeol had already packed his bags before even talking to Mr. and Mrs. Kim. He wants to quit from the scholarship. One semester of their son manipulating his life is enough. The couple respected his decision after asking him many times if he's really sure and here he is, thinking how he'll break it to his mom that he'll be dropping out of college. Just thinking about his mom's sad face breaks his heart so much, he feels so bad on being unfortunate, why his father is missing in the scene, why he isn't born with a silver spoon.

All his thoughts are cut short when his phone beeped, indicating a new e-mail.

****Congratulations!** **

****You are qualified for the scholarship from Byun Corporation!** **

*

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol is so close to breaking their gates open if only the guards didn't go near him and held him, but still continues screaming. "Byun Baekhyun! Talk to me! Don't do this to me! Baek—"

Of course Baekhyun knows what's happening via intercom and seeing the commotion outside, he immediately runs outside to stop their guards from wrestling Chanyeol. "Stop! Let him go!"

The employees immediately takes their hands off the intruder and let's Baekhyun deal with him. Baekhyun looks don on Chanyeol on the concrete who's clutching on his side because of a previous jab from one of the guards.

"Go home now, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looks at him longingly for it has been weeks since the incident and this is the first time he saw him. Baekhyun noticeably lost some of his cheeks and that made Chanyeol feel worse. But that is not the reason he's here. "Why?"

Baekhyun knows what the other pertaining about and averts his eyes somewhere. "Just accept the help, Chanyeol."

"No," Chanyeol stands up and the guards are about to stop him but Baekhyun reprimands them, letting Chanyeol come close to him. "I don't need that. I just need you here."

Baekhyun curses Chanyeol in his head for making everything more difficult. "Chanyeol, it's already one in the morning. Please go home—"

"But you are my home, dammit!" Chanyeol sobs and drops on his knees in front of Baekhyun. It is like déjà vu, but the situation is all different now. If Baekhyun had known that accepting Chanyeol before will lead to this...

"I love you so much..." Chanyeol says through tears, holding to one of Baekhyun's hand as if his life depends on it. "I love you so much, I hope you believe me...

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and hopes his voice won't break. He squats down to Chanyeol's level and whispers, feeling his eyes moistening. "If you really love, you will continue what you've started," he takes Chanyeol's face and makes him face him, "I need you to d-do your best, you'll do that if you love me. You will accept our help and when I'm finally back, you should already be an engineer you are dreaming to be. If you really love me, you should make your mom proud and never make her cry by stopping just because a stupid mistake—" Chanyeol's about to retort something back but Baekhyun's quick to hush him, "—If you really love me, you will learn to forgive yourself as I do so, even i-if I'm away."

Chanyeol's tears breaks him but he continues, not caring if his tears are also streaming non-stop. "I want you to be successful, so no one can manipulate you anymore because you have no power."

Chanyeol leans to Baekhyun's touch. "What you did hurts, and I need time to heal. You'll need that, too. However, don't let me be a hindrance for your future. If you really love me, you will do those," and Baekhyun stands up, all after kissing Chanyeol's forehead. Chanyeol looks at him longingly, ready to enter the gates already.

"Will you ever come back?" Chanyeol asks.

"If you already proved how much you really love me, I will."

*

Baekhyun steps on the most prestigious gala of the country for businessmen. He met many familiar faces, even Kim Jongin.

"How are you doing?"

If it was six years ago, he would've punched the man already. But Baekhyun knows how to forgive. "Fine, how about you?"

Jongin shrugs and looks around the place, "Maybe if  _ _okay__ means owning this place, then I am doing okay."

Baekhyun laughs on the arrogance but he knows the guy, he's very far from the one he had known in college. Jongin notices that he's alone so he stays awhile for the guy.

"So..." Jongin seems like he's struggling what words to use so Baekhyun finishes it for him, "Kyungsoo is doing alright."

Jongin smiles bitterly, "Must be nice marrying one of the best doctors around."

Baekhyun glares at him. "Must be nice marrying  _ _the person who loves you__ ," he corrects him. It's been just a year since Kyungsoo tied the knot with Oh Sehun, the guy he met overseas but still contacted even when he came back to Korea three years ago. The rest is history.

"Must be my karma," Jongin chuckles as he scan the crowd of busy people in their suits and ties. 

Baekhyun feels bad for the guy but who is he kidding? He was such an asshole. "Probably."

Jongin wants to talk to him more about something,  _ _or someone__ , when the place dimmed and the host already started the gala, greeting the guests and the sponsor of the event, Kim Jongin. The event is slowing smoothly when the MC suddenly opened up about a special speaker, one of the topnotchers in the Board Exam for Electronics Engineers four years ago. That gained a applause of recognition from the crowd and Baekhyun can feel his heart beat fast  _ _because don't tell__ _ _me—__

"Let's welcome Engr. Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun can feel that hand on his shoulder and he doesn't need to look at who it is, guessing by Jongin's teasing smile across him, he knows who it is.

"Have I already done it?"

That voice that Baekhyun missed, now even deeper, made him turn around.

Of course, it is Chanyeol.

"I think I already proved more than enough," Chanyeol looks down to him, hands on his pockets.

Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of him, "I'm expecting you to, anyway—"

Before Baekhyun can even continue, his face is buried to that sturdy chest.

"I missed you so much," Chanyeol whispers through his hair and all Baekhyun can do is return is to return the hug.

"I missed you more."

He can feel the hug tightening and he realized that he did the right thing. Six years of waiting of totally worth it.


End file.
